The Darkest Knight
by xXSinisterEagle1999Xx
Summary: Evil!Swan - The Darkest Knight - Emma is fed up with following orders and wants to find her own love. So she escapes the White Kingdom to get away from her future husband, but comes across The Evil Queen. Will love blossom? Will Evil overcome all? {evil!SwanQueen love story}
1. Ch 1 - The Dressing

7 years ago

White Kingdom

Emma was laying in her bed fast asleep while her maids went around her bedroom to get her ready for her big day. Its Emma's seventeenth birthday and she was having a ball, but also she's meeting her suitor that day. She didn't want to get married, her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, value True Love and yet there forcing her to love someone she hasn't even met.

A maid noticed Emma sleeping and went up to her so she can get her ready for the day,

"Princess Emma, it's time to get up."

Emma let out a string of coherent words and tried to swat at the maid.

She chuckled lightly and shook her on the shoulder until Emma got up.

"Come on Princess, you're expected to be fitted into a dress soon, your mom will be waiting.

Emma sat up groggily, "Im up, i'm up."

The maid just laughed, "come on, if you're not down there in a couple of minutes your mom will get impatient and then will most likely come in here."

"Awwww crap", Emma said and got up quickly, rushing to put on appropriate clothes.

"A princess does not use profanity, your highness", another maid said, Gabrielle.

"My apologies", Emma mumbled, not all that sincere.

Suddenly the door hinges burst open and in came Snow.

"Emma, glad to see you up and early", Snow said with narrowed eyes.

All the maids around quickly turned and bowed. Snow just waved her hand and said "No need to bow" with a polite smile. As soon as her eyes locked onto Emma's she hardened her gaze.

"Emma we have no time to waste today, it's your day to meet your future husband, you need to look gorgeous."

Yes and it's also my birthday, Emma thought, not even a happy birthday was said let alone a polite greeting.

"Sorry mom, I was tired from horse riding yesterday but as you can see, I was now about to leave", Emma said.

"Don't use your snarky comments with me, madam", Snow said.

Emma sighed agitated, no matter what people say about her parents, they were always selfish. They had their own lives to control and yet, they just keep pushing me to expect to listen to their every command, Emma thought.

"Come on, let's go find your perfect gown for the ball", she said in her chirpier voice.

Once they stepped into the dressing room there was already the best dress makers there ready to size Emma up, and probably Snow. Before everyone got started Emma's dad walked in. "David!" Snow said with a cheshire cat grin. They walked to each other and gave a small peck on the mouths.

David turned to Emma "There's the birthday girl", he said with a bright smile.

Emma laughed and hugged him, "Hey dad" and looked at him with a shy smile, "Thanks." David rubbed her back affectionately. "We got you a present before the ball", and bought out a small cube box. Emma smiled and looked at her parents "Thank you." She grabbed the box and started to open it, inside was a necklace, simple yet elegant. There was a heart shaped piece dangling at the end of the necklace, shiny with a line of diamonds going around the shape. The chain was coloured gold and you could just see reflections going through them.

Emma gasped "It's wonderful", she said and laughed. David put a hand on her back, "sure is" and turned her around. He picked the necklace up from the box, while Snow took the box and set it down somewhere and lifted the necklace in front of Emma to clip it on. Emma was always a daddy's girl rather than a mom's girl. Don't get her wrong, she loved both her parents, but Snow could be more self-righteous and could agitate her more easily, always wanting the perfect princess, no swords, be elegant 24/7. It just got on her nerves, whereas David allowed her to sword fight and not be to girly girl like her mom expected her to be. The only problem was that Charming was a complete sucker up to Snow and normally did what she said also.

"No more wasting time", Snow clapped excitedly "it's time for fittings, David if you mind."

He smiled lovingly at Snow, "I'll see you for dinner in a bit then."

"That is absolutely amazingly beautiful", Snows voice, giddy with excitement rings out the room. Emma goes to stand in front of the mirror and takes a sharp intake of breath. "Yeah", she murmurs quietly, "it is."

Emma was in a tight fit dress, flowing downwards in a wavy length, white as snow with fitted yellow patterns around the edges showing spirals to match her curled hair.

"This will surely gain you the attention from your soon to be husband" Snow chatters, completely oblivious to ruining Emma's mood. She gains a frown on her face and looks like she's burning holes into the mirror.

The doors burst open and in comes the maid, Gabrielle. "Lunch is ready to be served, your majesty" she says to Snow. "Oh, time seems to fly when you're having so much fun", Snow exclaimed. Emma scoffed quietly as to not gain attention and rolled her eyes. "Come now Emma, you need some food." Emma just nods, "I'll be there once I put the dress safe and away." Snow just nodded with a bright smile and glided out the room followed by Gabrielle.

Emma sighed sadly, thinking about meeting her betrothed was upsetting, she wanted to find her own love and the day is just passing quickly.

She hurriedly passed her dress onwards to the couple of maids helping out and put on a fluffy animal jacket with brown tight trousers and a plain shirt. She walked out quickly and went to find the dining hall where her parents will be. She walked up to the door where two guards were standing and they opened the door for her. She hated it when people did that, always treating her like she's some sort of damsel in distress and can't do simple things like opening a door by herself.

"Nice of you to join us, Emma", David said happily. Emma nodded and said her greetings. She sat down next to Red and looked around. Red was to her right and next to her Grumpy and then Doc. Opposite her was the Blue Fairy, Granny and a couple of VIP knights.

"So Emma, how does you dress look for the ball, spending hours getting suited up and ready", Red said. Snow smiled hugely, it was a wonder why her face hasn't split yet. "It looks so beautiful on her, absolutely stunning." Red raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Do I get to see you before the ball, or do I have to wait?" "Well you're going to have to wait and see", Emma said with a cheeky smile and nudge. Red was her godmother and she was probably the most laid back person she has ever met. "N'awwww", Red pouted. Everyone laughed and carried on chatting aimlessly. Emma wanted to eat quickly so that she could get out as soon as possible, she wanted to practise with a bow and arrow and throwing knifes. She was good with throwing knifes, nearly a master but the bow and arrow were more of her mothers strong suit. Which is strange because they both are alike, aiming for a target, Emma was just better with her hands. No one knew she was going to go train. She started practising all this when she was little about 7 years old. Emma just loved weapons, fighting and training was one of her favourite hobbies. She had to train herself mostly because Snow always despised her using weapons, wanting her to be a petty princess. Which Emma finds strange because of Snow was a bandit for pretty much half her life, using weapons herself. Emma finished her soup and stood up. "May I be excused? I want to get some reading in before getting ready for the ball." Snow beamed at her with David smiling gently. "Of course darling", David said. "Don't read for too long", Snow said. Emma just nodded and said her goodbyes to the others around the table.

Emma stood outside with a bow and arrow slung on her back, crouching down with throwing knifes hanging from her belt. She was outside in there own private woods. Emma was never allowed to go in the actual enchanted forest. Apparently too much evil, like the Evil Queen. If she tried to escape, guards on patrol will most likely catch her and report to her parents, who will keep her locked in her bedroom until she 'learns her lesson' and listen to Snow rant about her safety. She was facing a drawn on target on a tree, crouching down in a fighting position. She always felt most relaxed when fighting, it was just in her nature. She loved bloodshed, she loves watching the tournaments when knights would get knocked down and battered. Emma has actually never injured or drawn blood from someone, just practising fighting moves without an opponent.

She pulled a throwing knife out of her belt and took precise aim and the target, with her other hand hovering over her other knifes, about 8 total. She quickly threw the knife that aimed straight for the middle and straight after that withdrew the others and aimed for different targets in the woods. One to the left, right, up above and diagonally. She completed this in 50 seconds and they all got the targets, exactly in the same spot. Emma decided to try the bow and arrow. She slung the bow over and held it in her hand, she grabbed for an arrow in her quiver. She placed it in the bow string and pulled back with her right hand. She aimed for the furthest target to have a challenge. She pulled and let go. The arrow went whizzing past trees and smacked its target. It wasn't exactly in the middle but it was good enough, for now.

She was in the woods for an hour until she got exhausted and decided to head back to the kingdom. She walked through the gate and went past the guards that gave a polite nod and "your highness". She walked into her chambers and decided to have a bath. She looked for the closest maid and asked her to make a bath, it would probably take 50 minutes to make, as she has to go find a water source and heat it up. Emma decided to kill time and grabbed a book on a shelf. She picked it up and looked at the title, legends of the enchanted forest. It was created by the blue fairy when she was a kid. Her parents used to read it to her, but since she was old enough to do it herself, Emma read it whenever she could. It was always fascinating knowing the tales in what has happened to this land before. She sat down in a rocking chair next to her desk and turned pages. This book is always magically updated so to say. You could kind of tell the moves in what happened, so to say the adventures of some famous people, like Robin Hood. There was even some stories of Snow White in her early days. But most of all, Emma liked reading about The Evil Queen. You can't see stories of what happened behind closed doors, but you could see what she's been up to, like what villages she has destroyed and stuff like that. It always fascinated Emma about what she has done, knowing all the people she has killed. Though not as much action has happened since Snow and Charming got married, no one has really heard anything from her, apart from the occasional village caught fire. Though once our knights get there the village would be burnt with no sign to who did it, but everyone knows it's The Evil Queen, you can just tell her presence has been in that area.

"your bath is ready, your highness", Emma jumped from her seat is shock.

She looked up at noticed Gabrielle standing there with an amused smile on her face. Emma laughed good naturally and shook her head.

"Thank you" She said as she got up to get ready.

"Once your done, your mother expects you to put the dress on and meet her in the hall."

Emma just smiled and nodded, though once in the bath she just couldn't relax, knowing that soon her freedom would be taken away and she will no longer be able to have her rights. She was not looking forward to meeting her betrothed, she heard rumours of what he was like, and none of them were nice to the sound of her ears.


	2. Ch 2 - Nice to meet you! Maybe

**Please review if you have enjoyed and give me your feedback. Follow if you like, ideas welcome, thanks:) Peace out...**

Once Emma was dressed and ready for the ball, she stood waiting at the entrance ready to get called in when all the other royals have. Snow said it was tradition to enter last, if your the special guest and whatnot. Her betrothed would be standing there ready for the dance, with everyone watching, and she was not looking forward to it. She hasn't seen or met him yet so she doesn't know what he looks like. She could be betrothed to someone who would be completely unbearable to look at. What if she had to wake up to that every morning? She didn't have time to dread on it as she heard Snow's advisor do the announcements for the royals.

"Please welcome to the royal court of the White Kingdom, your majesty King Midas, and your royal highness Princess Abigail and Prince Frederick",

"Your royal highness Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip",

"Your royal highness Princess Ella and Prince Thomas",

"Your royal highness Princess Ariel and Prince Eric",

"and Your Majesties King Austin and Queen Lillian with your royal highness Prince Neal"

They all walked through in there regal poses, walking elegantly to show them there royals. Emma stood outside the double sided doors, where two guards were positioned to open the doors for her.

"And finally your highness Princess Emma of the White house"

The doors opened and Emma followed the other royal poses in walking down. If Emma had a choice she would walk like any other person, she doesn't think she is higher than anyone else. She only does it to please Snow and David. She looked around and noticed it was packed, people all throughout the kingdom and other royal kingdoms coming to see Emma's seventeenth birthday. Emma walked up to her parents who were sitting in there thrones. They smiled with joy at Emma and she forced a smile back. Emma went to stand in between both thrones and stood there with her head held high. Normally if you had to get into a forced marriage you would be 16, but last year there was no one of importance to get betrothed to. So Emma's parents decided to wait another year and she would get married to Prince Neal, only to merge two great kingdoms together. It made her despise them, pretty much using Emma as a prized possession and passing her off for there own needs.

Snow stood up and walked a bit further onwards. She stood there tall and proud. She was always the speaker out of David and Snow. Charming would always be the type to fight with weapons, when Snow would use her smarts and wits. Though she uses a bow and arrow when she can.

"Thank you all for gathering here today, we are pleased that you can see our daughters birthday and a ball to bring two kingdoms together in the near couple of weeks.", Snows booming voice echoed through out the hall.

A lot of people turned towards Emma, while giving her smiles. She just shifted awkwardly and kept a strained smile on her face.

"Prince Neal, if you would please", Snow announced.

There was some shifting in the crowd and outstepped an average man. He was about 6'1. He had a bloated stomach, obviously not that fit. He had a ragged kind of look to him, brown eyes and a scruffy short shaved beard, a barely visible moustache. He wore a cream coloured cape flowing down his back. A brownish green vest on with a plain coloured undershirt tucked neatly into brown leather pants. You could say he was kind of handsome in a scruffy way, but not that good looking. On a scale of 1-10, 10 being best, he was about a 6 and maybe a half, probably below that.

He stood in the middle of the crowd and moved forwards. He had a confident smile on his face as he strolled towards the thrones. Snow looked towards Emma and motioned for her to stand at front. Emma moved forwards reluctantly and stood waiting. Once Prince Neal stood in front of Emma, he bent low in a bow. Emma held her hand out and he took it roughly in his hands a placed a kiss. Just when his mouth was about to move away his tongue came out and licked it for a fraction of a second, but still it was a second to long to feel disgusted. Emma grimaced and pulled her hand away as soon as possible without it being to obvious to the viewers.

Neal stood up straight and looked down slowly at Emma's body, staring a couple seconds longer in inappropriate places. He licked his lips and his pupils got wider with a look of hunger in them. Finally he looked at Emma's face and had a smug grin on. Emma glared at him, furious with his not so discreet check out of her body.

"A pleasure, my princess."

That just made Emma's glare harden. She knew her parents said to act friendly no matter what but if he keeps this act up, she won't be responsible for her actions. Emma nodded, "and it's a pleasure too." Emma supposed she should've added a 'my prince' to the end of that, but that would of made her gag. He was obviously a complete pig, just like the rumours that got around mentioned.

Snow clapped her hands and spoke again. "Now how about that first dance." David went and stood next to Snow while placing a hand on her shoulder. Neal stuck his hand out and Emma just stood there looking at it. It wasn't until Red coughed in the crowd that she understood. She grabbed his hand and got pulled along to the middle of the hall. They both got in there dancing positions ready to waltz around. Eventually the royal couples got onto the floor to dance as well, and then the others. Neal put his hands on Emma's waist while they twirled around. Emma felt his hands get lower every passing second.

"So gorgeous, tell me about yourself", Neal's voice sounded out. Emma guessed he tried for a sexy voice, but really it just sounded like a cat screeching getting chocked to death. Emma groaned quietly to herself, she could not stand him already, his breath stank as well.

"Well there's not much to tell, apart from i've never travelled out into the enchanted forest, basically been stuck here for 17 years."

Neal just nodded looking disinterested, his breathing got sluggish and he put his mouth next to Emma's ear.

"Well you can explore me all you want."

Emma moved away from him like he was on fire. She snarled at him. Emma hated a lot of people who thought that they could do whatever they like to women, that men think they are higher species. It disgusts her.

"What's the matter babe", Neal spoke "i'm sure we can have a lot of fun tonight in my chambers."

Emma clenched her fists at her side, "you disgusting pig, we don't even know eachother."

"Yes, we don't", he took a step towards her and put a hand on her waist, "but that would change, after all you are my wife."

His hand lowered and started to grope her butt, while his other hand moved upwards and groped her left breast.

"Oh my god." Emma screeched over the violins, a lot of people turned to see what the commotion was about. "First of all we are not married, you fat oath."

Neal looked at her outraged she would say that in front of everyone.

"Im sorry", Neal said "you will be my wife, and I expect respect, I am a Prince after all."

Emma snarled at him, "that's just a fucking title, i'm a princess and right now I sure don't feel like one."

Neal just cocked an eyebrow. "You're treating me like some bloody street rat", Emma screeched "I have respect to those that deserve it." Emma stepped back and looked him up and down, she smirked, "and you sure don't deserve it."

Somewhere of she could see Snow and David stepping closer, with Neal's parents, Austin and Lillian. Emma didn't care. She was seeing red, and when she lost her temper, it took her a damn while to get in control again.

"I mean come on, Snow, David, if you are forcing me into a marriage you could've at least chosen someone who is handsome." Emma snorted, "I mean look at him, I bet his just some fat prick who sits around being a lazy ass, drinking bear, thinking he can get away with anything."

She could hear King Austin and Queen Lillian shouting in the distance to her parents to control their daughter, but Emma was far from finished. Neal looked furious. He was turning a deep shade of red, wether from embarrassment as well she couldn't tell.

"Shut it you whore!" Neal roared.

Emma looked at him disbelieving, "Me a whore, seriously are you blind as well as stupid? You're the fucking man whore, groping me in front of all these people, Princes are suppose to be honest and true gentleman, you sir are an absolute disgrace to royalty." Emma spat.

Neal stepped closer and slapped her across the face. Emma lurched to the side, that was the last straw. She grabbed him by the vest and pushed him into a table full of food. She didn't exactly know where she got the strength from but it sure was helpful. He crashed into the table with food splattering everywhere. Emma grabbed her trusty dagger hiding on her thigh, secured by a holder and pulled it out.

"You are so fucking dead. I will sure explore your body, just not the way you'd like."

Emma creeped towards him like a predator towards a prey, just before she lunged David grabbed hold of her. He pulled her back towards his chest. Emma kicked at him and tried to struggle out of his hold, bit it was useless.

"What the bloody hell are you doing", Emma roared "let me stab his guts out, no one speaks to me like that."

David looked startled, no one has ever seen Emma act like this, especially with her using that kind of language.

"Emma calm down, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. We can sort this out, as long as you calm down."

Emma pushed his arms of her and whirled around on him, "Sort this out? Misunderstanding? Seriously dad, he bloody groped me, do you think it was by accident? You're suppose to fucking be protective of me, not let this prick", she pointed towards Neal who was now standing by his parents side looking like he could kill someone, "put his greasy hands all over me."

"Emma!" Snow shouted, "sort yourself out, this instance, this is ridiculous."

Emma looked startled for a second, Snow never shouted at her like that before. She quickly sorted her features out and snarled at Snow but also speaking to David.

"You both are HYPOCRITES." Emma roared, "you can't force me in a marriage, you should be all for me finding my true love, i'm not marrying that thing. Prince or no Prince he is not getting near me."

At least they both had the decency to look ashamed of themselves.

"Emma, it is your duty to marry for the good of the kingdom." Snow said calmly, but anyone could see she looked mad. Emma turned to her dad, pleading with her eyes. David just looked at her sorrowfully and nodded along to what Snow was saying, not at all defending her. He was totally whipped, like a lost puppy always obeying there owner.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound and everyone whipped around towards the doors. One of the guards came charging in, breathless. "Theres a couple of the Evil Queens men here, but no sign of her."

Snow and David panicked, they both turned towards Emma but she was already exiting the hall.

"Emma, get back here it's not safe." Emma didn't even glance back. She knew if she wanted to get out and not get married she would have to escape, and this is the best distraction for it to happen.


	3. Ch 3 - Freedom

**Thank you for all your guys support, please review for your feedback or if you have any ideas. Follow if you're enjoying:) Peace out...**

Emma ran down the halls, further away from the ball - her parents. She was feeling a bit exhilarated about the idea of finally leaving the castle, well that's if she makes it and the guards don't find her. Emma turned a corner and noticed the gates that lead out of the castle. Hopefully word hasn't yet gotten around and she can run through the closest village without being noticed by guards on patrol. As soon as she stepped outside she grabbed her heels and chucked them away so she can sprint faster. Normally there would be knights standing outside, like Lancelot, guarding the gates, but obviously they were distracted by The Evil Queens men. She went running past the closest village, by passing the villagers that weren't at the ball, all of them with wide shocked, curious eyes, probably wondering why there Princess is running like her life depended on it. Not to far away she could here some of guards shouting out orders, among the men was a trusted knight - Lancelot.

"Search around for Princess Emma, make sure she hasn't been kidnapped by The Evil Queen, search at nothing to find her and bring her back to your majesties." Lancelot bellowed out.

Emma swallowed down the lump in her throat. She had to change out of her royal clothes if she would make it out, surely one of the peasants would rat her out, wanting rewards and riches. She saw a house with the door ajar close by, she could easily sneak in and hide in refugee. Emma passed by sparing a peak inside, hoping there would be no one inside. There was a clattering noise and a man bending over to pick a cup up. He was facing the opposite side. Emma breathed in and out and carried on hoping that he would be the only being in the household. She carefully opened the door wider and sneaked in, tip toeing towards the bent man. Emma looked down and noticed she was still holding her dagger in her hand. She switched the ends so the handle was facing outwards so as not to kill. She lifted it up and just when she was coming down the man spun around and leapt out of the way. She thought she was subtle but obviously not. The man looked frantic with eyes wide with fear and wonder, staring at the Princess. He grabbed a pan from the counter behind him and picked it up, getting into a fighting position.

"Your highness, what are you doing?" His voice screeched out,

"I just need to hide and need a change of clothes", Emma responded calmly.

"Please I have spare clothes out the back, hanging on the line."

Emma made sure she was holding the dagger back the right way around and aimed it towards him, "lead the way."

The man swallowed hard and slowly nodded. He started for the back door to his garden and opened it up. He quickly went to the clothes line and grabbed off a couple of pieces. He was an average and skinny man, so his clothes should fit Emma. He pulled a caramel pair of trousers along with a plain old shirt and quickly scurried to hand it to Emma. Emma nodded in thanks and the man started to walk back inside. Emma turned to the line and noticed a black cloak which she plucked as well. Just when he reached the doorway and turned around, Emma forced her dagger upon him and jammed it into his heart. He tried to yell out but Emma, quick as a snake, put her hands over his mouth to muffle his voice.

Emma stared at the blood pouring out of his chest with only a little guilt but the pleasure she felt with hurting someone was most satisfactory, even if he was a lonely man, innocent and kind. If Emma wanted to escape with no evidence of her being seen, she would of had to kill this man, so she did. Hopefully no one else saw her do this. She dragged the man into his house and hid him under the kitchen table. She quickly pulled out of her dress and placed it on top the table. She put on the clothes that was given to her and flung the cape around her. The hood covered her face so you couldn't notice the identity. She tried to grab for the dress. Just when she was about to pick it up she noticed a couple of knights opposite the street, searching for her, out the window. Dress forgotten she charged out the back entrance and climbed over the wooden fence, circling the perimeter of the garden. Opposite the house she noticed a small child, peering out the window, with wide fearful eyes. She looked from Emma to the patch of blood. 'She's just a little girl', Emma thought 'no harm can be done if she saw the incident.' Emma smiled ruefully and escaped back into the streets of the village. The knights were to busy looking through alley ways they didn't notice her, not like they would see her with the cape on anyway. She ran as fast as she could and could see the enchanted forest not that far. She made it out but was to scared to look behind just in case so she carried on running. She heard a noise coming from her left and quickly whirled around. Unfortunately she looked so fast her hood fell off of her head, so it gave the perfect view to the person, who so happened to be one of the palace knights, who she is.

"Your highness, you must come to the palace."

He was a good distance away so Emma decided to leg it and hopefully he would get lost and not be able to find her. She just kept running and running, not really paying mind to where she's going, just one goal in her mind to get more further and further away from the White Kindom.

"Princess Emma, what are you doing?"

She could hear the desperate wails of the man to bring her back. Emma felt so good she could even taste the freedom. She started to laugh, a full out joyous laugh. For a moment she was wondering if she's gone mad. She only managed to stop laughing once her throat went raw from running and getting breathless. She noticed a stream up ahead, if she could cross that, then the guards will mostly likely not find her. Emma put her last ditch effort into sprinting across, though she did not hear anything else because she was so focused on her target. As soon as she came out the woods she went charging right by a path, she did not notice the horse.

The breath knocked out of her. It felt like she was getting rammed by one of those bulky 6'8 men full of muscles on a tournament day. Emma got knocked to the ground coughing and wheezing to get her breath back. Once she got her vision back to normal she gave one more coughing fit and looked up. Staring her down was a women, standing now a distance away from the horse. Emma tried to stand up to get a better look, her legs were wobbly but she managed to clamber to her feet. The women was about her height maybe an inch or so shorter. She had long silky black hair flowing around her shoulders. She was wearing a black corset, showing a good amount of her cleavage with leather riding pants sticking to her almost like they were painted on and black shining boots. Her eyes a dark pool of brown, almost black and her lips, plump red. She was absolutely breathtaking in every way. Her pale and fair skin only adding to the beauty.

The same could be said to the other women, who found who she just crashed into beautiful. With her golden curled hair flowing beautifully around her neck down her back. Her eyes a green, that if you change the reflection of the sun, go from a deep sea green to a lovely shade of forest green. Her rosy lips looking so kissable and ready. Her cute button nose. Yes her clothes were dirty and ruined by mud, but she was still gorgeous. They were both staring deeply at eachother, like trying to look into there very souls.

Both of there thoughts got cut off by a man shouting.

"Your highness, come quickly, get away from the Evil Queen."

His voice was frantic and scared, looking on to Emma but still being weary of the Queen. Emma noticed the Evil Queen grimace and her eyes turned steely, hardening by the moment and her lips twitching into a snarl. Finally she tore her eyes away from the obvious Princess, if anything to go by 'your highness'. She turned to look on at the guard and noticed his white and silver chained armour. Realisation struck her like a needle, she was just staring at Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. She grinned a maliciously smile.

"Princess Emma why are you still sitting there, your parents want you to keep safe."

Emma glared fiercely at the knight. He was the one that normally caught her when she was young, and tried to escape the palace. He always acted like her boss, until she got to 14 and showed him his place. Just some cuts and bruises to make him back off. Emma noticed her dagger lying an inch away. She quickly outstretched her hand and reached for it but the Evil Queen saw the movement, with a flick of her wrist it disappeared in swirling purple smoke. Emma looked slack jawed, yeah she knew magic existed and stuff, but she never really saw it in action. Her parents always went full out to keep her from it, saying it's for her own protection and good never comes out of it. She glared angrily at the Queen but she just raised one eyebrow, as if to challenge her. Well first she will have to get rid of any viewers. Emma looked towards the knight who was now closer to her. She leapt into action and grabbed him by the neck, twisting around and pushing him to the floor. The guy let out a shriek and stared at her in fear and dismay. Emma just snarled and spat in his face.

"What makes you think I want to go back to my overly clingy idiotic parents?" She screeched, "I always told you to know your place, I thought you learnt your lesson a couple of years back."

"What are you talking about, your highness, I'm just looking out for your safety."

Emma snorted very unladylike, "No actually your trying yo ruin my plans."

She tightened her grip around his neck until she was squeezing the breath out of him. He started to choke, gasping trying to gather air that's leaving him. Emma felt no remorse with killing him, he was always a thorn in her backside. If it wasn't for him she probably would of escaped earlier. He tried desperately to get the offender of his neck, wailing his arms about hitting her. He got a few good punches in her face, she noticed her nose bleeding, dripping with blood over her lips, running down her chin. That just made her see red and she packed a ton of punches over his face, denting his head inwards. Emma was relishing in the screams that tore pass her ears, grinning wildly with all the blood splattered everywhere. Once she felt his body go slack, she slowly crawled of and stood. As soon as she got her mind running again she noticed the Queen. At first she looked shocked with her mouth agape. She quickly schooled her features to harden and looked over the Princess. Her lips twitched until she was smiling sardonically at Emma.

"Well well." Her voice, smooth and silky, washed over Emma, "your nothing like your insufferable parents now aren't you? Especially Snow White."

She spat her name out with as much venom as she could, you didn't have to see to know who said that. Emma frowned momentarily but gained a small smile with seeing the Queen have a pleased grin.

"I aim not to be, your majesty."

For a moment she looked surprised, obviously not expecting Emma to curtsy like that. "Hmmm, I see that." She murmured.

All of a sudden you could hear twigs snapping and they both swung around to look into the forest. About 5-6 knights stood there, in fear of the queen but with determined expressions on there faces. They tried to charge the queen but she quickly raised her hand and most went flying backwards. She grabbed onto Emma's arm and pulled her onto her horse, she grabbed on the saddle and pulled herself behind. Emma did nothing to stop her, almost like she wanted to be dragged away. The Queens arms slithered around Emma holding onto the reins to control the horse, her hot breath, breathing on her neck, sending Emma's mind to mush. The horse went galloping away, deep into the woods, away from the White Kingdom and towards the Dark Palace.


	4. Ch 4 - The Dark Palace

**Please review your feedback and ideas. Thank you's all for y'all support, I appreciate it;) Follow if you want more and I hope you lot have enjoyed the story so far, THANK YOU!**

Emma was riding on the horse with Regina still clutched tightly behind her. They approached a path that leads to a tall dark castle. It is surely the most captivating castle Emma has ever seen. The White Kingdom is a beautiful castle, but the Dark Palace sure outweighs the beauty. 'Obviously the fairest of the castles', Emma snorted quietly to herself. The darkness of it just attracts Emma more.

Once Emma made a small snort it roused Regina from her thoughts.

"What is funny, dear?", groused out Regina.

Emma jumped a bit not expecting her deep sultry voice to wave past her,

"Oh, nothing your majesty, just my thoughts",

"Right", thought Regina, "care to share them?"

"I was just thinking how your castle is truly beautiful, exquisite to its finest."

Emma turned to face her while explaining her thoughts, wanting to see her reaction once said. For a moment there looked like a genuine smile that appeared on her features, lighting up her whole face. Though after a moment it faded and her hard steely gaze reoccured again.

"Well of course, the finest castle for the finest Queen in all the land", responded Regina dryly.

Of course Emma wasn't expecting a 'Thank you' or a simple gesture of gratitude. She was wholly expecting sarcasm and self righteous retorts. Emma decided to keep her mouth shut, not exactly sure what to say. The Queen makes her nervous, not out of fear though.

Emma instead turned back to face the castle. It was truly magnificent, taller than Snow's castle, but about the same width. With the sun aiming down on it, it looks like crystals glinting of the castle, radiating light all over. With diamond pattern windows placed all over, it looks like one massive dark jewel. It suits the Evil Queen. There was a huge gate entrance, with a couple of men standing outside. There armour pitch black, with the queens logo on one side of the arm. They were both holding axes, crisscrossed, with there helmets securely in place. As soon as they saw there queen get closer they uncrossed and stood straight.

"Your majesty", they both said in sync.

The queen bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. The guards opened up the gate and as soon as it opened they were galloping through again. Regina hopped of outside the castle doors, followed by Emma. A man came out and took the reigns of the horse and led the steed away. Regina stood regal and proud and started walking in. Emma stood there uncomfortable feeling out of place until Regina made a movement with her head, expecting her to follow, so Emma did. They walked a couple of corridors, twisting and turning until they came across another set of doors. This time the guards just stood straight while Regina opened the doors using her magic while her hands flung outwards. As soon as they entered they were met with a dark throne at the top, spikes glinting of the sides. It looked sharp but yet looks comfy and smooth to sit upon. The room they entered was big and royal looking. Regina went straight to her throne, stepping up on a couple of stairs that led to it. Once she sat upon it Emma followed followed forwards and stood at a distance, gazing at her.

"So", Regina purred "this is amazing."

You could literally see the mirth dancing around in her coal eyes. She had upturned lips into a smirk. Emma stood with a frown on her face, not really liking the look one bit.

"What to do with you?" Regina asked more talking to herself.

She stood slowly, and started creeping towards her like a predator after there prey. Once she stood in front of Emma she grabbed her chin and held it in her hand. As soon as there skin made contact a spark happened, neither recoiled. Confusion entered there eyes but neither acknowledged it. Regina's lips were close to Emma's, they could feel there breath mingle in the same air, both losing thereselves. That was until Regina pulled away and took a step back. They both stood there staring each other down. Then Regina sighed and sat down again.

"Well are you not worried what I'm going to do to you?", questioned Regina sounding aggrivated.

"No, was I suppose to?", answered Emma.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Regina snarled angrily.

"Of course you are. I have you in my clutches, the daughter of my arch nemesis. I can bring pain to Snow's happiness."

It started of angry but turned gleeful.

"Oh and what would you do to me?"

She smiled viciously, one that actually brought fear to Emma. Regina noticed this and cackled a bit, though she couldn't help the squeezing in her heart at seeing the fear in Emma's eyes.

"I could torture you, murder you and crush Snow's happiness."

"Why are you so trained on destroying my mothers happiness?", Emma asked, just curiosity in her eyes.

"Because", Regina roared "she destroyed my happiness."

Emma jumped back a bit, startled at the harshness in that statement.

"Im sorry for that, my Queen."

Regina raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips.

"My Queen? Im sorry dear, I thought your Queen is Snow White?"

Emma frowned, "well if I escaped the White Kindom, then they are no longer my majesties."

"Yes but they are your parents, are they not?"

"More like my owners, they control me like I'm there some sort of possession for there own pleasure and desires. They smother me too much. Snow clearly showed where her love lies, selling of her only child to a man for him to take over me. I'm not some fucking jewel they can pass around. I'm a human being with rights. I am a Princess but I want to be more like a knight, but no I can't fight because I have fucking duties to fullfill."

After she got riled up, she got more angry towards the end, practically shouting. Regina sat on her throne still composed, but on the inside she was raging for reasons unknown. Wanting to twist Snow to pieces for damaging her own daughter.

"You wish to fight?" Regina asked.

"Why of course, your majesty. It has been a dream since my 5th name day. Ever since I've wanted to fight, splattering blood and gore, relishing in there screams."

Regina smiled coyly. Emma wasn't sure why she was going into details. This place brings out a more darker side to her, also wanting to share her desires with her Queen.

"I thought princesses, especially Snow's child, are suppose to be all girly and dreaming about there future, let's to say 'Prince Charming'."

Emma smiled ruefully, "Princess is just a title, I assure you, my queen, my personality is far from that."

"Well then, how would you like to train with my guards?"

Emma looked up hopefully, "I can."

"You can if I say so."

Emma nodded eagerly, excitement coursing through her veins at the idea of brutally beating up people.

Regina smiled, "You'll have to obey every rule though, dear", her smile turned a bit colder, "you'll have to train most hours of the day, hardly no breaks if you want to become a knight."

Emma's smile faltered a bit, but she carried on, her eyes bright with malice. Somehow this made Regina happy and proud, knowing Emma is into fighting, sticking up for herself.

Regina and Emma stood in the training area, with one of Regina's trusted guards - Graham. All around there were knights training, brutally smacking swords on swords, sweat pouring down there strained muscles. When the Queen entered most stopped and got in graceful bows and then carried on with there trianing.

"So Emma", Regina purred "do you know how to train with weapons then?"

"I have practised on my own with wielding swords, arrows and daggers but never with a partner. I know fighting positions and have yet to try them on someone."

Regina nodded curtly while Graham looked impressed.

"Well then Graham, would you do the honours?"

Regina said it as a question but the underlaying tone is an obvious command. When the Queen said Grahams name he looked up sharply with curious eyes turned shocked.

"Of course, your Majesty."

Regina flicked her wrist and conjured up a sword. She then passed it on to Emma who stared at it confused but nevertheless picked it up by the handle. While that was happening Graham pulled his own sword from his sheath. He stood in a fighting stance. Emma was not expecting the attack, she just managed to lift her sword and block. She jumped back shouting out a quick 'wow' and got ready to battle. Regina moved a good distance away so as not to get in the way while they thought it out. When Graham came in for another strike, time slowed for Emma. His movements slowed down. She had adrenaline pumping through her veins, blood rushing pass her ears. Emma could see out of the corner of her eyes the other knights fighting slowing down, their sweat slowly dripping down their foreheads on to there armour. She grinned wickedly and with as much strength she could conjure started fighting prepared. Graham strength was strong but somehow Emma managed to keep up, even managing to suppress it at times. She bought her sword down on his and Graham let out a loud grunt. He narrowed his eyes, obviously not expecting that much of a challange. Still he managed to knock the sword clean out of Emma's hand after a good 15 - 20 minutes. Emma gritted her teeth with having being beat, but still felt quite proud of herself for having lasted that long. They both heard clapping and looked around noticing most the knights stopped to watch, the loudest though came from the queen. When her eyes met Emma's, she could see warmth and proudness flowing through. Regina then turned to Graham and nodded.

"Well you certainly lasted long. Graham is one of the best trained in my army, normally he could beat most knights in my army up to 3 minutes. You really accomplished something there."

Hearing this from Regina sent a jolt through her body, making her feel even more worthy. The way Regina was talking in awe. Regina then hardened her gaze and looked around.

"I never said stand and watch, start training immediately!" Regina thundered.

Most the knights looked at her in fear then bowed there heads, turning there attention back to the fighting. Emma looked at her and noticed an angry glint in her eyes.

"The next person who thinks they can stop whenever they want, will be swept to the dungeons to rot."

Emma never heard her sound so evil before. Now she knows where the title comes from. In a way Emma liked that, it made Regina all the more sexy to her. She was always told to be nice and gracious at her parents castle. But being here she guesses you don't have to be polite at all to others, except the Queen or her favoured people. Emma gained a small smile, thinking she found her freedom at last.


	5. Ch 5 - Honoured guest or Prisoner?

**Sorry for not updating recently, but I have been busy with coursework. I will try to update as soon as possible whenever I can. I am not abandoning this story, especially with all my ideas. Review if you are enjoying so far and follow for more. I hope the story is good enough so far, share your ideas! **

Regina and Emma were walking down a couple of corridors, followed by a couple of guards. Regina was leading Emma to a guest bed chamber for her to stay in. Once they reached there a knight stepped in front and pushed the doors open. Most of the rooms around the east wing of the castle area had double doors. The rooms looked average sizes, not massive though like the royal chambers. Regina and Emma stepped through and they were greeted with an average bed, with a couple of biggish windows. One was facing outwards where you could see the training area and the other facing towards the entrance of the castle. They were kind of high up but not the highest. There was a desk with a couple of drawers and supplies slung about. Emma guessed it looked kind of homey, comfortable in its own way.

"You will be staying here. I will grab guards to escort you to the dining hall when food is ready. In under no circumstances are you allowed to leave these chambers unless you are given permission, do you understand?", Regina questioned though more like a command.

Emma nodded slowly, "I understand, your Majesty."

Regina nodded, "Good, now you might as well get accustomed to your chambers. There will be guards standing outside the door so you can't escape. I will send someone to guide you when dinner is cooked."

As soon as Regina finished talking she walked out of the chambers followed by the guards that stood outside keeping her in. Emma turned around to explore a bit more but there wasn't much to look at. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. She was feeling kind of like a caged animal trapped, not at all much freedom. She looked around one more time and decided to climb on the bed and close her eyes for some rest.

When Emma reopened her eyes it was to loud knocking on the door and a knight walking through.

"Excuse me, lass. Your majesty requests your presence in the dining hall and I am here to escort you. But first the Queen commands you to change into these clothes."

Emma looked down and noticed him holding out a blue flowing dress that curls outwards towards the end. Simple yet elegant. She grabbed it and stood waiting for him to turn around. Once he did Emma quickly got changed and once done she coughed her throat. The knight turned around. He raked his eyes down along her form and nodded his approval, but Emma could see no hunger in his eyes, just approval. After that he started to lead her down the corridors more towards the west wing of the castle. It was uncomfortable so Emma decided to start some small talk.

"So what's your name, sir?" Emma asked curiously.

"No need to call me sir, lass. After all you are royalty."

Emma nodded her consent.

"I am Killian Jones, madame. The Queens captain to the army."

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise and nodded with a small smile.

"Well that's quite an accomplishment."

Killian turned and looked at her with a small smile of his own, "Indeed it is, lass."

"So what do you do exactly, lead the battles, command the army?"

"Im the Queens advisor when needed, I command the army but do not lead."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "and why not lead?"

"Because I am one of the few trusted guards of the Queen, she doesn't want me to die now, does she?... We are here, m'am."

Killian opened up the set of doors and we walked through. Sitting at the head of the table was Regina, with a few seats down Graham. Killian went to untuck a chair then sat down the opposite side while gesturing for Emma to sit down.

"Nice of you to join us." The queen spoke.

Emma noticed her eyes rake hungrily down her form. She relinquished in the feeling while it lasted. Emma looked at what she could see of what the Queen was wearing. She had a black dress with a v neck drifting downwards, showing off the tops of her cleavage. It was sparkling with black sequins around gaining attention. The Queen noticed this and smirked wickedly. Both hers and Emma's stomach feeling like butterflies floating around, making them nervous. Of course the Queen only shows her hard shell on the outside though, to give nothing away. Though you could tell Emma was nervous, with her wiping her palms on her dress every now and then.

"Thank you, your majesty." Emma replied kindly, but her gaze showed that she was hungry, and not for food.

As soon as Emma was sitting ready, a couple of servants came out carrying plates off food atop there hands. They looked frightened and cautious of the queen. But Emma had something on her mind. She looked to the queen and voiced a question.

"Why do you not just conjure up some food, my Queen?"

Regina turned and looked at Emma, raising and eyebrow.

"It does not taste as good as freshly cooked meat, that is why, dear." Regina replied.

Emma nodded, understanding, when really she had no clue whatsoever. They all ate in peace, other than the few questions from the Queen asking about Snow and Charming every now and then. Once everyone finished eating the meal, the servants then bought out some pudding. They placed 1 plate in front of everyone and it had a small plate of some sort of pie.

"What is in this?" Emma asked.

"Well", Regina smirked with satisfaction, "just the fruit that everyone is afraid of in my presence."

Emma raised and eyebrow and pursed her lips, thinking deeply. Suddenly her eyes lit up in recognition. She remembered how The Evil Queen put her mother into a deep slumber before she was born. She used an apple; just one bite could put you to sleep with your deepest regrets for the rest of eternity. Emma found it humorous in a way. She looked down at the pie, then back to Regina who was watching her with close interest and a dangerous smirk. Regina saw Emma's eyes light up with knowing just what was in that pie. She was just waiting to see what she would do, and she was wholly suprsised. Emma had picked up the spoon and dug straight in with a shrug of her shoulders. She was eating in the most un-princesses way, almost like a rat that has been scurrying the streets for weeks trying to look for food. Emma looked up from her plate and noticed the Queen, Graham and Killian along with the servants who have been occupying the room staring at her in shock and suprise. Some even with amusement in there glances. Emma slowly put her spoon down and coughed awkwardly. She tried to shrug with as much innocence as she could and said,

"This is a really good slice of apple pie", and smiled, rosy cheeked.

Regina had an amused smile on, vaguely there. While Killian and Graham were stifling laughs, while the servants looked afraid for her.

"Well then dear, please do carry on with stuffing your face with fine food."

Emma nodded fast. She noticed the expressions of shock and surprise on the servants faces. Probably thinking she'd get punished for eating so un-ladylike. Emma snorted quietly in her next mouthful. Wimps, she thought.

When they were done with there food and sitting contently in there seats while the slaves took the dishes away, Regina spoke up.

"Graham, I would like you to train Emma everyday to the best of her abilitys, I've seen great talent, and I want you to pursue it for her more."

Graham nodded his head with a graceful smile, "as you wish, your majesty, it will be my honour."

Regina nodded curtly then turned her stony gaze to Killian.

"We have a couple of royals coming to visit us in a week, I want you to order some people to set up the chambers for them to stay in and make there visits as comfortable as can be."

Killian nodded, "Would you like them close by or further apart from your chambers, your majesty."

"I would like them close, but not too close, captain", Regina said.

She turned to Emma, "I hope that you are looking forward to training."

Emma smiled ruefully, "Of course, your majesty. It will surely be enjoyable."

Regina nodded with a grin and leaned forwards on her chair as regally as she could.

"With training those muscles of yours, sweat glistening all over your skin. I am sure you will be fit enough." Regina ran her eyes appreciatively down Emma's fair exposed skin.

Emma blushed like a tomato. Was she flirting with me? Emma thought. Well she could always flirt back. Emma leaned forwards a bit in her chair staring directly into Regina's eyes.

"MhhHmmm, I shall be sure to be looking forward to flexing my muscles."

Emma could see Regina's pupils dilating, going hazy with lust.

"Well i'll be looking forward to the show."

Regina pulled back and composed herself, sitting upright like the Queen she is.

"Killian escort Emma back to her chambres, and Graham, you shall go to Emma's chambers at sunlight and start training immedialty. There will be armour and weapons conjured ready waiting in the training field. Dismissed."

Emma got up, waiting for Killian and together they started there trek down the corridors. Emma turned slightly around and saw the Queen checking out her backside. She smirked to herself, feeling glorious. Emma could not wait for training, and hopefully becoming a knight for Regina's army as soon as possible.


	6. Ch 6 - Training

**I'm ****sorry for not updating regularly. I ****have been busy with school, but now ****it's the summer holidays so hopefully I have plenty of time to write chapters and maybe get this story finished, but I won't update all the time.****Please review if you have liked so far and share your ideas. If you also want a story written and you don't want to write send me a private message with your ideas! Thanks. **

There was a loud sounding knock at the door. Emma sat up in bed immediately and quickly threw on some clothes. This is her first day in training and Emma was looking forward to it immensely. As soon as she was ready she opened up the chambers door and saw Graham stood there in his knightly armour. Black chains covering his body with his helmet at his side and the Queens logo.

"Are you prepared for training, your highness." Graham asked.

"Yes. I'm as ready as can be." Emma replied with a beaming smile.

"Don't look so happy, your highness. By the end of this, you'll wish you never agreed for training to become a knight."

Emma just scoffed. "Well then you don't know me that well."

Graham nodded with a small amused smile and nodded his head for her to follow him. They walked all the way out the corridors and outside to the training fields where there was a good amount of the Queens knights fighting. Graham walked along to a holding rack with different swords and a set of brown leather armour. He picked up a sword and examined it a bit, then deemed it worthy as he passed it along to Emma. Emma tried a few slashes with it and nodded, it felt okay in her hand. Not the best but good enough to cope with. When Emma looked back towards Graham he had the armour set out ready for Emma to put on. She quickly put it on with Graham fastening it so it was tight enough.

"First to start of with your training, let's see how much techniques you know."

Emma nodded with a smile still playing on her lips, she was finally having freedom to fight with some trained knights.

"Well, I haven't really learned any of the difficult techniques as I was never really allowed to train with the White Kingdoms knights. So I only have the basics in my head. Blame my mother."

At the end of that Emma spat out that sentence with venom leaking in her words.

Graham nodded his head. "Well don't worry, we will get there and soon you will be trained fully."

Graham moved back a couple of feet and got in a fighting stance.

"Now I want you to fight me with most the moves you know. Don't hold back, even if you get hits on me."

Emma nodded and got in a stance as well. They charged at each other with the swords meeting in the middle. Graham quickly pulled back and aimed at her right thigh, but Emma saw this come and twisted her hand to block it.

This carried on for a while. Emma had a sardonic smirk on her face because she got a few bloody hits on Graham and Graham hardly hit her. After they finished Graham said,

"Is it possible to get better overnight. They were also basic moves. I wonder how good you'll be once I've taught you more complex moves."

Emma had a smirk on her face. "Well I guess you underestimated me then, sir."

This went on for days on end. Emma would wake up early in the morning and meet Graham outside the bed chambers, where they would head out training. Sometimes the Queen and Killian would be standing from a distance watching. After training Emma would wash and then eat every night with the queen and her favoured members. Eventually Emma got so good she was one of the best knights on the field, even better than Graham. Of course the Queen noticed this but wanted to wait a couple more weeks to make her a full knight in her army. She needed to know if this wasn't just a façade to get her destroyed because of Emma's parents, so the only way to do that was to rip out her heart and get the truth.

It's been 4 months since Emma's first day of training and Regina ordered a meeting with her in her chambers.

Emma cautiously walked to the door of her chambers, this is her first time there. She timidly knocked on the door and waited for the Queen to open up while standing next to Killian.

Killian murmured a quiet 'relax' and walked away.

After a couple of minutes the Queen stood there in the middle of her room using her magic to open up the doors.

"Come in, Emma." Regina said.

Emma nodded and walked in. "What is it you want to talk about, my queen."

Every time Emma says that it makes Regina's insides go into mush, but she quickly composed herself. She could ruin Emma's trust completely by what she was about to do.

Regina slowly walked up to Emma regally and smiled ruefully.

"I noticed these past couple of months you've been following orders without disobeying and have become quite skill full with a sword and other weapons."

"Thank you, your majesty." Emma mumbled embarrassed.

The Queen smiled. "Now now dear, don't be shy. Before I can apply you as one of my knights, I need to know I can fully trust you. You could be a spy, pretending to be a stray just for your parents to get rid of me once and for all."

Emma felt hurt and wounded at those words. After these last couple of months she thought she was loyal and showed it to her fullest.

"And what do you propose we do, Your Majesty." Emma said with a bit of spite in her voice.

Regina smiled a bit sadly, she felt an immense amount of guilt for seeing the hurt in her eyes, especially because she caused that pain.

Regina walked right up to Emma, so she was nose to nose. Emma blinked a bit in shock with invasion of space. Regina gave a smile, with no mirth that usually would be involved. In the blink of an eye Regina reached out and plunged her hand into Emma's chest. Emma flinched back but couldn't move away, it was like her feet were glued to the floor. Regina was obviously using magic.

"What are you doing?!" Emma screeched out.

Regina raised an eyebrow but carried on with reaching for her heart. She felt something solid that was pumping furiously in her chest and pulled back with a tight grip. Once the heart was out in the air protected by a shield of magic that usually comes with it, Emma stared at it with a bit of awe and disgust. Regina looked down at it and noticed a massive black dot that was in the middle, tainted with evil. Interesting, Regina thought. She looked back at Emma and saw her look of disgust.

"Oh I'm not going to harm you, dear." Regina said.

Emma turned away from her heart to stare at Regina incredulously. Regina was still pretty close, so they were still breathing the same air.

"You just snatched my heart, how do I know your not harming me?" Emma replied.

"I only have it so I can find out if you are saying the truth, that you really hate you parents."

"Couldn't you just magic a truth potion or something?" Emma cried out.

"Well I guess, but what would be the fun in that, dear?" Regina said with a hint of amusement.

Regina looked down and did a couple of spells to find out the truth, realising that Emma was completely honest with her. She looked back up and it was then that they both looked at each other intensely. The breath got knocked out of them and both there heart beats sped up. Though Regina didn't notice Emma's heart as she was gazing deeply in Emma's eyes. Emma's eyes drifted down to her plump red lips, like the brightest of apples. Regina noticed the movement and leaned in some while Emma leaned in the rest of the way. There lips met in a crash, at first it was sweet and smooth and turned more heated by the moment. Emma's arms encased Regina's waist, while Regina circled her arms around Emma's neck. There tongues met the clash and both thought for dominance, eventually Regina won and explored all of Emma's mouth. Emma let out a quiet moan of appreciation. Eventually Regina's eyes shot open once her brain stopped short-circuiting. She pulled back hastily. Emma opened her eyes eventually and gazed at Regina with a bit of a daze and curiosity.

"That did not happen."

Regina looked down and noticed while she was kissing Emma she placed her heart back in her chest. She turned around with a hard gaze. "You're dismissed."

Emma knew better than to stay so she quickly left with no words said between them.


	7. Ch 7 - Denials always a problem

**Hope you enjoy, please review if you have ze likey likey and leave feedback. Also follow if you want more and favourite if you have enjoyed. Thank you!**

Lately Emma has been in a bad mood. Since that fortunate kiss between herself and Regina, Regina has been ignoring her. Even going as far to not invite Emma to dinner with her. This has lasted a couple of weeks now. Emma carried on with her training. At first she didn'tgive being ignoredmuch thought to begin with, but after a while she got fed up with Regina's behaviour. She has tried to be alone with her, but Regina was just not having it. So Emma has to take drastic turns to talk to her. Regina was having a meeting in the war room. Apparently Snow and Prince Charming are going on a search for Emma, believing the Evil Queen took her. Well that's true but Emmawent with her own free will. She wasn't that bothered about Snow and James. Though they could become a threat eventually and start a war. If they cared that much about her.

Emma waited impatiently down the corridor. She wasn't allowed to be close to the were two guards standing outsidethe door. So she couldn't walk up and wait there. She was waiting for about 40 minutes now and it was really giving her a headache, just to stand around and do nothing. She never did have patience for things. Especially when she was in the White Kingdom and always had to be fitted into dresses. Just having to stand in one spot for days on end. Doing nothing. That really ticked her off.

Finally she heard the doors opening from the war a numerous amount of people walked out. Fortunately they all went the other way and exited there instead of coming where Emma was waiting. She knew Regina stayed in there a couple of minutes after every ones left. Doing what she doesn't know. The only reason Emma knows this is because she may or may not havebeen spying on the Queen. This is so she can only find places where she could possible corner her and then confront her about the kiss. Thatkiss hasbeen the only thing on Emma's mind lately. It was a mind blowing, knee shaking, earth shattering. Of course Emma has kissed other people before. She was a rebel in a way. Anything to annoy Snow and James andget them agitated with her. She hasn'tgone as far as to lose her virginity. She wants to save that for a special someone. Someone who she knows will care for her. Love her.

Emma looked down the hall and saw the guards talking to Killian. They were facing the other way. Finally Killian went away and the guards stood there for another couple of seconds facing away from Emma. Bad choice, Emma thought. Emma snuck up behind them and with her sword she quickly knocked them unconscious. They made a clanging noise when they fell, there armour bouncing of the floor. This could be an act of treason and cost Emma her knightly hood in the Dark Palace, but still she took the risk. Before Regina could come out and see what the noise was, Emma went through the doors. There stood Regina a couple of feet away from her. First with a confused expression that then went to shock, then anger.

"What do you think you are doing?" She screeched at Emma.

"I needed to talk to you." Emma replied.

Regina looked at Emma in disbelief, shocked that she would go to such lengths to talk to her. Regina had a good idea what this conversation was going to be about; one she did not want to go near. That kiss for Regina was unexpected. It has been on her mind as well. One memory that has kept reoccupying her dreams at night. One that would not justgo. She enjoyed it. She enjoyed it too much. That kiss was amazing to her. It was by far better than Leopold's kisses. They made her cringe just thinking about it. It was better than Graham's kisses. Though they stopped a while ago, it was empty kisses, meaningless, void of emotion. Then there was Daniel's kisses. Of course Regina would never forget Daniel's kisses. They were truly the world to her. They meant everything. But then there was that kiss with Emma. That kiss even beat Daniel's. It made her feel like her guts were pouring out of her. Butterfly's going at war in her stomach. Her brain malfunctioning and shutting down. Daniel's kissesmade her dizzy, but not like she would fall over like Emma's. Regina looked at Emma intensely.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now excuse me. I have moreimportant buisness to take care off." Regina said as a dismissal.

"Bull shit." Emma replied. "I know you think about that moment. It has been plaguing my mind constantly, day and night."

Regina looked at Emma angrily for not following orders, but then it changed expression to abit of fear and sadness.

"Do I look like I care?" Regina spat.

Emma walked closer to Regina while Regina would step away from her again. Finally Regina hit the table behind her. Emma stood close to her, invading her personal space. They were breathing each other in.

"I think you do care," murmured Emma. "Because I certainly do."

Emma leaned closer, so her lips were barely brushing Regina's. Regina eyes kept drifting downwards, staring intently at Emma's faint pink lips. Soft and kissable. Regina leaned closer and whispered,

"I can't do this. I don't have petty time for useless flings."

Emma's eyes flickered with hurt, until a sly looked replaced it. She had small growing smirk on her face. She leant into Regina's left ear,

"Then make time. I have the rest of my life."

Regina looked at Emma not believing her ears with the words just spoken. Emma looked a bit startled with what she said as well, but now she thought it over, she would wait the rest of her life for Regina. She would wait eternity. She has never felt anything like what she feels for Regina at the moment.

"I'm evil. No one wants to know the Evil Queen. Let alone get involved and have a relationship with me." Regina said breathless with shock, but she schooled her features.

Emma leaned in closer, if that was possible.

"Well then, you don't know me that well. I like evil. I find it more sexy. I find you sexy. I find you a lot of things. Since that faithful moment when I met you, I felt something. Something in my gut calling out to you. I like you a lot. I have feelings for you. I guess I kind of knew all along, but now I want to act on those. I want to make this something more. Something where we can both be loved. I know I can fall in love with you. I already am. I love your looks. I love your personality. I love your everything. So please, please don't let this speech be in vain. I know you feel the same. I just know." Emma said.

Regina looked speechless for once. That was truly the most heart-warming speech she has ever heard. It made her insides turn to mush. She actually blushed. I mean the Evil Queen blushed. She does not blush, thought Regina. She looked at Emma for a long moment. This time she didn't try to hide her shock. She wastrying to see anything that would be a lie. All she saw was a sincere and truthful look staring just as deeply into her eyes. After a long silent moment, Regina leant forwards and crashed her lips on Emma's.

"I guess I found time." Regina murmured flushed.

Emma grinned widely in response. Bringing her lips back onto Regina's. She could get used to this, they both thought. Day and night. For the rest of their lives.


	8. Ch 8 - Deal with The Devil

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I changed POV's to Snow and David in the White Kingdom. Please leave feedback in the reviews and favourite and follow if you have enjoyed it so far. Thank you!**

6 years ago

White Kingdom

"SILENCE!" David roared.

Every person who was seated in the council room went silent for their king to speak. Not wanting to get on the bad side of Prince Charming.

Snow stood up gracefully next to her husband. Her mouth set in a straight line. She spoke like the Queen she is. Loud and Clear, with authority leaking out in every word.

"What makes you think we would go to Rumpelstiltskin for help? He created the Evil Queen, so he is obviously out of the question."

"My Queen." Grumpy put his hand up and waited for a nod of acknowledgement to speak. "How will we get the Princess back then? We need to fight evil with evil to win. We have nothing else to help us."

Snow hardened her glare on Grumpy. Of course they have nothing else. They have been trying for a whole year now to get their daughter back. Since Emma's 17thname day, they have stopped at nothing to search for her. They just don't have the power to actually take out the Evil Queen and raid her castle like once havehad meetings every fortnight to come up with plansget her back. Most the time they don't come up with anything though. Always failing with ideas.

"I believe you're right. We need to fight evil with itself for it to be defeated once and for all. But say if we do agree to this. What makes you think Rumpelstiltskin would agree to destroy one of his creations." David spoke.

"Well, if we make a deal he can't refuse. Then we can get him on our side. Create a big army with the help of him and other kingdoms and finally destroy the Evil Queen." Red spoke up.

"I'm sure Prince Neal would join in the battle. Him wanting his betrothed back for the marriage to commence." Gepetto put in.

Everyone around the table nodded their consent.

"Yes, but it will take at least a couple of years to build an army. One significant enough to battle the Evil Queen."Lancelot said.

"That's why we will have Rumpelstiltskin to help. I say we get his help and once and for all we can be rid of the Evil Queen and have freedom at long last." Granny said, cleaning her crossbow on her lap.

Everyone around the table all nodded. Agreeing with Granny.

"Well then, if that is truly what you all seek. Then I suppose we can try and make a deal with the devil to get us out Princess back." Snow spoke with finality.

Later on when Snow was alone with David in the meeting room. They called upon Rumpelstiltskin, saying his name three times for him to appear.

A puff of smoke, with a gold tint to it appeared in one of the chairs opposite them. And there sat the crocodile skinned dark one. He let out a high shrill giggle and sat there with his hands tapping against one another. He had a wide maniac smile planted on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What would your royal highnesses like with the big bad Dark One?" He spoke in a giddy voice.

You could tell by the look in his eyes that he already knows why he is called upon. But Snow and David decided to just humour him and get it over with.

"We want to make a deal." Snow spoke confidently.

He let out another giggle. "and what kind of deal?"

"A deal where you can help us defeat the Evil Queen and help us get out daughter back." David spoke up, Snow nodding along to his every words.

"And what," Rumpel paused the dramatic effects. "have you got to offer," he swirled his finger and pointed athimself, "me?"

"Anything." Snow said.

Rumpel looked deep into there eyes for a couple of long moments and then let out a girlish squeal.

"Anything you say?"

"Yes." David said.

"Well how about if I build an army, which mind you will take a while, and proceed to journey to the battle with you and you give me Emma's first born child."

Snow and David looked shocked, angry and confused.

"Why would you want her first born?" David asked angrily.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out." Replied Rumple giddily.

"What makes you think we'd agree?" Snow said interested.

"Well, do you want you're daughter back?" Rumpel said amused.

"Of course we do." Snow said without hesitation.

"Well then, it's that or nothing."

Snow and David looked at each other for a long moment trying to come to a decision. Minutes passed by and finally they both nodded at each other and turned back towards Rumpel.

"Deal." Snow said.

Rumpel looked shocked for a second until he schooled his features and had a happy smile on his face. He got up and did a bow that was too mocking to be respectful.

"Then it is set, the deal is made. Remember dearies. No one breaks a deal with the dark one. Bad things happen to those who do."

He pointed a finger at them both and wagged it around a bit. "You also have to be the ones to get your daughters baby, you can't ask for it."

He let out a wild giggle and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

Before Snow and David could dwell on their choice, a guard opened up the doors and told them of their duties in the throne room. Snow and David both nodded and went to get ready to discuss there kingdoms problems. They both walked out without realising there was a couple of pair of eyes on them. One with undeniable hatred and the other heartbroken, confused and absolute furious.


	9. Ch 9 - The Knight of Evil

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Swan Queen is now cannon, well for this fic. Remember I do not own Once upon a time characters, but this story plot I do;) Please review with feedback, follow if you want more and favourite if you have enjoyed. Tune in for more...**

It's been 7 months of Regina and Emma dating. A full year since Emma arrived. People in the kingdom know that there is a fling going on between the Evil Queen and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, but they don't know how serious it really is. You guess no one really knows how deep a relationship is apart from the people in the relationship. They were both frowned upon by some people, with them both being females. Though sooner or later, them people got put in their place, by both Emma and Regina.

During those 7 months, Emma got given knightly hood as well. The people on the council did not agree to this one bit. With her being a female and they weren't afraid to vocalise their protest. They thought with them being nobles, they could get away with anything. Let's just say they no longer speak out of turn.

There are different ranks to knight hood. First being the lower class rank. They are given more time training than anything else as they are new to the army. They mostly train with a sword and a shield, but there is the occasional spear and axes for those who are close to the next rank. They get given a set of armour that is just normally brown leather. Nothing big.

Then there is the middle class rank. They are given black leather. Just a change of colour from the brown, but it also has the Evil Queen symbol on the right side of the shoulder. The symbol is a picture of an apple tree in the background that has been misted out with a greyish colour, and then an image of a blood red apple in the bottom right hand corner of the picture. It really stands out on the black armour. The middle rank is in the army, they stand somewhere in the middle. They get split into there expertise which could be: bow and arrows, axes, spears, swords or even maces. They train with those weapons, if they haven't used it before – like a mace, then they are beginners. Every once in a while they have to train with swords and shields.

Then there is the higher class rank. They get giving black chain armour with the symbol on the shoulder. This is where they basically train more in there specialised weapon and there no longer beginners. They get sectioned of if they want to become a guard for the castle. The guards wear exactly the same but they train in spears, bows, swords depending where they are positioned. For example bow and arrows would be placed at the top of the castle. If they battle people they would get placed at the front of the army.

Then the expertise rank. This is where the best trained soldiers are placed. They train the different ranks., but in the battle they would get put at the back. They are given black steel armour that has the symbol on the shoulder. The black steel armour is enchanted so you can move about easier.

There are two people who didn't get given ranks, but they were given higher authority than all the above. One is Killian – the captain. The other is Graham –the huntsman. Killian basically orders all the knights and helps the Queen with organising jobs. Graham is like the Queens personal assassin, doing jobs that are given to him to eliminate certain people. He usually uses a bow and arrowor a knife, whereas Killian would use his hook and a would normally train people as well when his not hunting people.

It is Emma's 18th name day, where Regina has a big surprise for her. They were both seated on Regina's bed in her chambers. Emma being asleep while Regina watches her. After establishing their relationship, it didn't take long for them to get physically intimate. Regina moved so her lips were kissing Emma's shoulder going all the way down so she hovered over Emma's breast. She attached her lips and grazed her teeth along her nipple and Emma let out a loud moan. She opened her eyes groggily, still sleep hazed but you could see the deep lust.

"Morning." Regina purred, leaning back up so her face was inches from Emma's.

Emma let out a big goofy smile. She loved this side of Regina, all loving and gentle. She only shows this side of her when there alone.

"Morning, beautiful." Emma replied.

Regina's eyes shined with happiness and love. She thought that after Daniel, she would never be loved again, but got proved wrong when Emma came along. She will always love Daniel, he was her first love. Though she's not sure that he was her true love. Whatever she felt with Daniel, she feels it 10x more with Emma. Regina leaned in and gave Emma a small loving kiss.

"What was that for?" Emma said, feeling goofy.

Regina just smiled at her. Regina suddenly got up from the bed in all her naked glory, leaving Emma to stare at her body hungrily. Regina turned and smirked at Emma.

"Where are you going?" asked Emma.

"I am getting ready to give you your present. It's already late, with all the activities we got up to last night."

Their eyes both darkened, remembering the moments they made love and fucked like bunnies.

Emma's eyes then widened.

"What's my present?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina chuckled. "If I tell you then it will spoil the moment."

Emma whined but sighed in defeat.

"Get changed and be prepared to meet me in the throne room at midday, wear something appropriate, you will have a crowd."

"Okay." Emma murmured, "but before you go, do I get one last kiss?"

Regina stared at Emma and couldn't resist with her doing puppy eyes and pouting.

Regina sighed, "Fine."

She leant in and kissed Emma and then pulled away leaving the room with Emma's eyes still closed and her mind unfocused on anything but Regina.

Later on about midday, Regina sat on her thrown in front of a lot of people, the council, the peasants. Popular to some beliefs, Regina looks after her people well like a Queen should. She's just more poised and disciplines more when people think they can get away with stuff.

Some people looked confused as to what they were doing, just got told there is an invitation from the queen that who ever wishes it, they can come to the throne room to watch something important. Regina looked towards the guards standing at the doors and made a hand gesture. Which the guards then opened the doors and called Emma fourth. Emma walked in looking mildly confused but still excited.

Emma walked up to Regina's throne and knelt down at the foot of it.

"My Queen." Emma said.

Regina looked at Emma with a small smile, one invisible to the eyes of on lookers.

"Sir Emma, stand."

Emma stood up. Emma requested that when she became a knight in the higher rank, that she be called 'sir' instead of 'princess'. She has always hated that title.

"We are here for the coronation of Emma becoming the captain of knights. In which she will have her own special armour and command all the knights. She will be given higher authority than the huntsman and Killian. Step forwards Emma."

Emma had a massive smile full of love aimed at Regina and it didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

"Turn around."

Emma turned and Regina got up to place her hand on Emma's shoulder. A purple mist shot out and covered the whole of Emma's body and when it disappeared Emma stood there in the most gorgeous armour ever seen. The armour was like steel enchanted to not weigh you down. The colour was magnificent. It was the most shiniest of white colours, but if she turned a bit, you could see black reflecting off of it. The Queens symbol showed proudly on Emma's left shoulder. The opposite shoulder than the knights in the army. There was also a faint silver colour on the back in the shape of a swan. On the trouser part there was a shape kind of like tree roots shooting up about half way in a kind of silver, grey colour. It was like that because she was born from the White Kingdom, but fights for the Dark Palace. So black and white together would be and greyish silver colour.

Regina and Emma both stood there smiling, while the audience applauded.

"All hail, Sir Emma Swan. The Dark Knight." Regina's booming voice sounded out and the crowd cheered louder.


	10. Ch 10 - Hard as Rock

**Hey guys, sorry if I don't get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Because it's the summer holidays I have more shifts at work. Follow if you want more, favourite if you have enjoyed so far and review down below. Thanks for your continued support on this story, any questions PM me! Remember I do not own Once upon a Time characters but I own this story plot. Peace out...**

After the celebration of Emma becoming the Dark Knight, Regina's idea to be named that – she said it gives of an evil vibe and if Emma was going to be a leader of her army, she has to have a dark title, Emma and Regina had there own 2 part party. Emma was thrown on the bed, still in armour, with Regina hovering over her with an evil smirk. The one that gets Emma soworked up. Regina crept forwards while stripping her clothes one by one. When it got to the corset, Emma was sitting up at the edge of the bed watching intently while her breathing became faster and more laboured. She took of her gauntlets to get her hands prepared and then shegot up with surprising speed and twirled Regina around. Regina let out a noise of surprise and then a moan as soon as Emma's hands were all over her. Emma started to undo the tight corset on Regina's body, taking her time, teasing. When she took too long Regina flicked her wrist and she stood there completely naked. Regina knocked Emma's hands out of the way and turned around with a devious smile.

"I demand you to pleasure your Queen, knight." Regina commanded.

Emma gulped audibly, making Regina's smile widen. Regina crawled up Emma, pushing Emma backwards on the bed. Emma smiled and quickly flipped them over.

"Your word is my command, my Queen." Emma replied saucily.

Emma quickly moved her hands downward to massage Regina's breast, taking her time and switching between them. Regina was letting out whimpers. When Regina's core started aching too much, she grabbed Emma's hand a moved down her smooth toned stomach to her slick, wet core. Emma grinned an amused yet loving smile.

"Impatient, aren't we your majesty?" Emma said cheekily.

Regina just groaned, she would never beg. It was below her and Emma knew it. Emma rubbed at her clit, making Regina threw her head back and lifted her hips upwards, wanting more pressure. Emma gladly gave it to her. She pushed finger into her opening, making Regina moan louder. She started to slowly move back and fourth, getting faster and faster as seconds passed and Regina was literally withering under her.

"More!" Regina cried out.

Emma added another finger, and then another until Regina cried out and climaxed. Emma looks at Regina and smiled pleased with herself. Regina laid there with her eyes shut and a contented smile on her face. Regina opened her brown cocoa eyes and smirked.

"Time to repay the favour."

Regina flipped them over, Emma still wearing her armour. She got ready to flick her wrist and rid of it when they both heard a buzzing noise coming from the mirror. They both looked towards it and noticed it showing a fuzzy screen. Regina quickly got up to see what was happening. When they got closer an image showed up of Snow and James, standing there with Rumpelstiltskin sitting on the opposite side. As soon as Emma saw them she got up and stood beside Regina. They glanced at one another confused but then focused on the mirror.

"_We want to make a deal." _

They heard Snow speak on the screen, now they had their attention fully focused on the screen. Them making a deal with the Dark One is a big thing.

The dark one let out a giggle.

"_and what kind of deal?"_

"_A deal where you can help us defeat the Evil Queen and help us get out daughter back." _David spoke with Snow agreeing.

Emma let out a gasp of shock. She never knew they would go to such lengths for her.

"_And what have you got to offer me?" _Rumpel asked.

"_Anything." _Snow said.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"_Anything you say?" _

"_Yes." _David said.

"_Well how about if I build an army, which mind you will take a while, and proceed to journey to the battle with you and you give me Emma's first born child."_

Emma looked on appalled, thinking her parents would never agree. Regina stood there angered by the imp and his pathetic deals.

"_Why would you want her first born?" _David said.

"_Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out." _Rumpled replied, making Emma snarl at him. Regina grabbed her hand to calm her down, which worked.

"_What makes you think we'd agree?" _Snow said.

"_Well, do you want you're daughter back?" _Rumpel said lookingamused.

"_Of course we do." _Snow said straight away making Emma smile a little.

"_Well then, it's that or nothing."_

Snow and David looked at each other for a while. Emma and Regina both holding their breaths to see what the answer was.

"_Deal." Snow said. _

Emma gasped and moved backwards in shock. It felt like her insides were burning up. She can't believe her own parents would do that. She could vaguely hear Rumpel speak in the background, about them having to get her first born baby. She felt tears burn behind her eyes, threatening to spill over, but she would not let that happen.

Regina looked at Emma worried, angry at her parents and concerned. She pulled Emma into her arms and held her while Emma stood there. They were standing like that for a while, not a single tear shed. Regina pulled back and looked into her eyes. What she saw made her do a double take. There was nothing there, no love, no sadness, no nothing. Regina moved her hands onto Emma's cheek, making smoothing motions.

"Are you okay?" Of course Regina knew that was stupid to ask, but she wasn't that good at comforting was good at destroying people.

Emma looked at Regina and smiled a devious grin. Regina was in for a surprise.

"Of course I'm okay." Emma replied huskily.

Regina looked at Emma and her eyes were still blank. Her parents finally did finallybroke their daughter. They made Emma feel nothing towards them, absolutelynothing. No love, no hate, no ties. Regina didn't know whether to be happy about that, or scared. Mainly scared for them and that's saying something but in a way, if Regina kills Emma's parents, Emma won't feel no pain at all, not even the smallest amount of pain.


	11. Ch 11 - Discovery

**Here's the next chapter. I hope your enjoying the story so far:) Any questions just PM me. Review and leave feedback. Follow if you want more and favourite. Thank you guys for your continued support. **

It was the morning after the mirror incident that happened yesterday. Regina was again gazing upon Emma while she sleeps. After what happened they were both exhausted so they went to sleep, not after a make out session though. Regina just couldn't get what Snow and James did to their daughter out of her mind. She knows that maybe her mother would of accepted a deal like that, but Snow and James were supposed to be the so called 'good guys'. Regina can't wait to find them and torture them in so many ways. She has plenty of ideas, one being to separate them, never knowing if their true love was alive or not, never being able to see them. Of course she would torture them separately as well, adding to the pain. Regina was bought out of her thoughts by Emma waking up, leaning on her elbow and looking at Regina.

"Hey there." Emma purred.

"Hello, dear." Regina huskily replied.

They both smiled and leaned in for a kiss. They were both naked so they moaned when their skin glided together making contact. Breasts pushed up against breasts. Their hardened nipples becoming fully ran her tongue along Emma's lips, making Emma open her mouth and suck on Regina's tongue greedily. Regina ran her hands along Emma's sides, going over her figure while Emma's hands went to Regina's bum and squeezed. They were both moaning and panting now, getting to worked up and needing a release. A knock sounded at the door and they both ignored it, until it opened and a personwalked through, one who was not Graham or Killian. Regina and Emma both looked at the guy with hard glares on their faces. During their escapade, the sheets fell off showing their nudity. Both didn't really care, not all that modest with there bodies. The person took one look and straight away turned to looking at the floor. He had muscles, but didn't look all that powerful, but he held himself like he was the best out their. Regina and Emma still lay their not bothering to move.

"Yes?" Regina questioned impatient.

The guy still stood there kind of shocked. Emma rolled her eyes and moved her hands downward towards Regina's centre. As soon as she reached there Regina smacked her hand away. Emma pouted and moved so her lips were breathing in Regina's ear, making her flushed. She started to lick and nibble on her ear lobe, making Regina moan out a breathless 'god'. Regina turned to look at Emma with pure lust in her eyes.

"Wait outside." She barely got out before attacking Emma's mouth. They could barely make out the door not fullyclosing, to busy in there lust hazed minds.

Emma turned so she was sitting on top of Regina, sitting on her lap. She rubbed her slick wet opening on Regina's thighs, leaving a trail. They were both moaning out, not paying attention to anything. One of Emma's hands were holding onto Regina's shoulder, while the other one travelled downwards and buried itself deep inside Regina. Regina screamed out and quickly pushed her fingers inside Emma as well. Emma had her head thrown back, eyes shut closed in ecstasy. They were both getting faster by the second. With Emma twisting her body so Regina hits her clit as was looking at Emma, panting and letting out whimpers.

"Look at me." Regina ordered.

Emma turned her head so she was staring at Regina. They both stared deeply at each other, making it a more pleasurable experience. They were both moving there hips in sync, getting faster and faster, until they both felt clenching in their stomachs. They both screamed out each others names, and stayed in the same position for a couple of minutes in bliss. Emma get of Regina and laid next to her. Regina pulled Emma into her arms and called out a 'come in'. Regina just managed to look at the door and noticed it was opened a crack before it fully opened. The guy walked in looking all flushed and worked up.

"Your majesty, we found a couple of people from the White Kingdom causing havoc here." His voice was gruff and scratchy, and you could see the clear lust in his eyes.

Regina nodded with a snarl. This guy was a son of someone from her council.

"And why didn't one of my knights tell me?" Regina asked angrily.

"He was on the way, but got caught up in other buisness and I so happened to be around. He thenasked me to deliver the message, your majesty."

Regina flicked her wrist and put clothes on both her and Emma. Regina stood up in a darkdress, with black spikes around her shoulders, her boobs showing clearly. Her hair was made and tied on her head going shortly down her back. Her make-up was fixedperfectly. And she had tall heels on. Emma got up as well and she was wearing tight black trousers made from bear skin and a top that hanged loosely with a vest over the top. They both looked like a sight to see.

They both walked pastthe guy, Regina wanting to punish those who dared mess around with her kingdom. When Emma walked pass the guy, hesmacked her bum. Regina heard it, but wanted to know what Emma would do so she turned and watched. Emma stopped, just standing there. She slowly stood around and saw the guy standing with what he would think of as a winning smile, when really it made his cheek fat bulge out. Emma snarled at him and grabbed him by the collar. With amazing strength she chucked him on the floor, leaving him sprawled out, staring shocked at Emma. Before he could do anything Emma went and sat on top of him. She bought her fist up and punched him in the face, doing it over and over again, knocking him unconscious. All of the sudden this puff of yellowishsmoke came out of her finger tips floating towards the guy and making him wake up. Emma thoughts were of wishing to cut the guys man hood off, make him so he can never have pleasure again. Suddenly the guy started to scream and he moved his hands downwards to cover his privates.

"Emma dear, that's enough." She heard Regina call out.

Emma was prepared to punch the guy in the face again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instantly she relaxed and got up. She looked towards Regina and saw her with a proud smile until it turned to confusion. She turned to glare at the withering guy on the floor, her gaze was like steel.

"Guards!" Regina called out.

A couple of guards rounded the corner and stopped short.

"Take this pathetic excuse of a man to the dungeons." She ordered.

The knights picked him up and sent him off towards the dungeons that lay below the castle grounds. You could still hear the guys screams down the hall. Bringing small smiles to both Emma and Regina's faces. Regina looked towards Emma and picked up her hand, looking at it deeply.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"You have magic, dear." Regina replied.

"How?" Emma asked shocked.

"I'm not sure, but I didn't notice before because you just unlocked it."

Regina looked at Emma with a small smile. Emma continued to gaze at Regina.

"You know, that was incredibly hot to watch you lose it." Regina husked into Emma's ears.

Emma gulped and gained a cocky smile. "Well, I could always lose myself in you."

Regina gave a flirty smile and then grabbed Emma's butt. She squeezed it while kissing Emma deeply, brining a wanting moan out of her. Suddenly she pulled back leaving Emma flushed and composed herself. Standing up at her full height looking like the regal queen she is.

"Come, dear." Regina said and turned.

"Certainly." Emma mumbled quietly to herself, but out loud she said, "Yes, your majesty."

She thought Regina didn't hear her cocky remark, but Regina had an amused smile playing on her lips with fond eyes.

They both stepped towards the throne room, Regina always in front and opened the doors. What they saw made them stand still, staring shocked. Until Regina hardened and walked towards her throne, with Emma closely behind.


	12. Ch 12 - Torture

**Next Chapter. Hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Please follow if you want more. Favourite if you have liked my story and review down below. Thank you for your continued support :)**

Regina was sitting on her throne, sitting regal and straight. Emma was standing next to the throne. Regina changed Emma's clothes so that she was wearing her armour again, covering her face so you can't see her. Standing in front of the throne, surrounded by her guards, were Grumpy the dwarf and a couple of others, Red included. It was a shock when she walked through to see Snow's trusted allies beaten on her floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Regina boomed out, loud and clear.

She noticed Grumpy and Red flinch back which bought a satisfactory grin to her face. Regina also heard Emma chuckle behind her. One of Regina's knights stepped fourth and proceeded to say what happened.

"We were doing our daily patrol, your majesty, when we came upon a village being tormented. We wondered through to see what the problem was and we came upon a couple of the villagers being tied up by these people. We do not know why that is, but we bought a witness to explain."

Regina nodded towards the knight and told him to bring the witness forwards. A man and a women stepped up, both looking hesitant and shaking with nerves. Regina mentally rolled her eyes,. Peasants always scared to see there royals face to face.

"Explain!" Regina commanded.

The man stepped forwards and took of his hat to hold in front of him, like he was using it as a shield.

"Well, we were just doing our everyday life, when these people came into our village, dressed in cloaks. At first we thought nothing of it, just kids messing around, but then most people saw them tying up someone. We asked what they were doing, but they wouldn't tell us. So we walked on not really paying attention. Me and my wife here, walked past them and we heard them. They said they were looking for a secret passage into the castle. For what we do not know and that is when the knights came along."

The man bowed and stepped back next to his wife. Regina nodded in thanks.

"Give the village food for it being disturbed, Sir Jackson." Regina called out to one of her knights.

The knight nodded and lead the villagers out. Suddenly a snort sounded out in front them and a disbelieving voice started to talk.

"You feed your people, well that's a surprise." Grumpy mumbled.

Emma stepped forwards towards him and bought her sword up and whacked him in the head. You could hear the loud cracking sound as well as you can see blood splatterout everywhere, getting some onto the dark knights armour.

"...and of course using other people to do your dirty work." He spat.

Emma roared again and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, she then proceeded to punch him in the stomach over and over again. He fell to the floor holding onto his stomach and spitting out even more blood. Emma somehow magicked a little sharp pointed knife and made a line from his top left forehead down to his bottom right chin. Blood came gushing out, but Emma stopped it so you could still feel the pain though he wouldn't die from blood loss. Grumpy cried out in agony. Red tried to get to him but she was knocked back.

"Speak with respect you pathetic little shit." Emma shouted.

Regina let out a dark chuckle, making everyone gain shivers, though Emma for different reasons. What she would do to Regina if they were alone, she thought.

"Well now now, my dark knight. I think that will do for now."

Emma nodded and quickly walked up to stand next to Regina's throne again. She was standing tall and proud, with her chin up looking down at the people on the floor.

"What an evil bitch." Grumpy muttered.

Emma made to move again and hit him, but Regina held up her hand stopping her.

"We wouldn't want to kill them... yet." Regina said with a maniac grin forming on her face.

"State your buisness." Regina said calmly, though her gaze was hard and fiery.

"Give us Emma back!" Red roared out, with the other dwarfs shouting their agreements.

"Oh," Regina taunted, "you want Emma."

"Stop playing games with us and pass her over!" Grumpy demanded.

Regina leaned forward on her throne, putting her fingers under her chin and having a mock thinking face on.

"Emma who?"

"Princess Emma of the White Kingdom. Now hand her over." Red roared out.

Emma was shaking in her spot from anger. You could see blue, white sparks flying of her from all over. She's not an object, Emma thought, she's not to be passed around, gods.

Regina stood up with flourish and put her hand on Emma's arm, calming her immediately. You could see her relaxing her shoulders from being tense and her whole form deflate a bit. Grumpy, Red and that lot were shocked, but didn't think much thought to it.

"So let me get this straight. You step into _my_kingdom, terrorize _my_villages and torment _my_people so you can have the princess of the petty Snow White and her beloved Prince Charming back." Regina said, with each sentence spitting even more venom out.

"Don't disrespect the Queen and her Prince." One of the tiny dwarfs called out, his voice cracking from fright.

Regina turned her hard gaze to him and the dwarf stepped behind Red to hide.

"She's no Queen of mine. So I'll disrespect her however I want." The Evil Queen spat.

"We were given orders to get her back." Grumpy said.

Emma stepped forwards, still unnoticeable behind her armour and helmet. "You were just given orders from the royals. So if you weren't given orders would you be here still?" Emma questioned with an undertone of hatred and disgust.

You could see them deflate at the questions, showing hesitance, until Red stepped forwards.

"Of course I'd still be here."

"You lie." Emma cackled.

Red flinched back like she was slapped, not really an insult though.

"She's my god-daughter, of course I'll save her from the Evil Queen." Red's angry tone sounded.

Emma stepped up to Red, toe to toe and slapped her. Red stepped back in shock and you could see her eyes start to glow and yellow colour, changing into the werewolf. Emma by instinct, quickly grabbed Red around her throat and watched as her magic pulsated out of her into Red, making her eyes dim back to her original brown coloured eyes. She then reared her left hand back and landed a punch to her face that knocked her down on the floor. Red looked at her with anger, she tried to change again but it just wouldn't happen.

"What have you done?" Red said.

"Kept the wolf in its cage, wouldn't want the mangy mutt running around with all those diseases, would you?" Emma joked with an evil smirk adorning her face.

Emma crouched down face to face with Red. "While your here, you don't speak of the Queen like that."

Red looked at Emma in disbelief, before she could speak Emma mimicked locking her lips and Red couldn't talk, along with the others.

"What should we do with this bunch of garbage, my Queen." Emma said turning to Regina and bowing.

"Lock them in the dungeons to rot." Regina said with her cocky smirk, you could feel the smugness rolling off of her in waves.

A couple of the Queen's guards came to grab them and send them off. The other knights left the room after bowingand turningto do their duties.

It left Regina and Emma facing each other with half lidded gazes, turning darker and darker by the second.

"Keep anyone who wishes to come in out, I have important buisness to attend to." Regina roared out, watching as Emma approached and bent down on her knees. Lifting her hand closer and closer to her bottom anatomy.


End file.
